


The More You Know

by misskayokay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskayokay/pseuds/misskayokay
Summary: Based off an AU prompt where Lance sticks his nose where it doesn't belong and now he doesn't know what to do with the information he has found.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	The More You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I wrote this in a slight hurry, based off an AU prompt I saw. I really wanted to try writing Klance. It's been a while since I've gotten the inspiration to write anything at all and it's the first one I've ever posted. So please, feel free to let me know what you think in the comments :)  
> I did post it the other day, but I've added a few things and spruced it up a little so if you're seeing this again you know why.  
> I'm thinking it will probably be 2 or 3 chapters if it gets enough interest. 
> 
> -Kay

He didn’t think it was going to end up like this.

Lance hurriedly presses the escape button and shoves the iPad back into the furthest depths of Keith’s tableside drawer, nearly closing it on his fingers as he slams it shut to scurry back to his textbooks laid out on the floor. He lays his head in his hands trying to calm himself down, but he can feel the heat spreading across his cheeks and his heartbeat is definitely way too loud in his chest.

 _What the fuck_.

He briefly thinks about running back to his own dorm room but knows that it would totally be a dick move and would only make him look suspicious. And he _really_ does need help with his English homework. But Lance doesn’t know how he is going to make it through the next two seconds let alone the next hour or so, especially when Keith comes back to his room.

Man, he should have just kept his mouth shut. He should have just listened to the part of himself that told him to not go invading another person’s privacy. But it wasn’t just another person, it was Keith. Keith, who he worked so hard to become friends with after declaring him his rival since freshman year. Keith, who he now shared his innermost thoughts with knowing that he would not be judged or criticized but rather heard.

So, of course he had brought it up, he had to try at least once.

They were doing homework and studying for exams, a recently acquired Sunday norm. Lance thought Keith would at least try to protest when he kept showing up, backpack in hand and questions already slipping from his mouth. But he didn’t. In fact, Keith only seemed to raise an eyebrow at him before he was sighing and letting Lance through the doorway.

“Lance, why aren’t you studying”? Keith looked over from his laptop and down to where Lance was sprawled on the floor groaning for the fifth time.

Lance couldn’t look at another word. They all started meshing together about three pages ago. Not to mention he could hear the continuous chime of Keith’s phone blowing up with text messages and it all was _really_ distracting. “I can’t concentrate. I think I might need nourishment” was his reply. Lance’s throat did feel kind of dry now, and he felt his stomach gurgle as if to tell him he was right and it most certainly was not just his curiosity talking.

They stared at each other for a moment before Keith sighed, sliding the laptop closed and away from him so he could swing his legs over his bed. Lance watched as Keith grabbed his cellphone again, shaking his head but chuckling at whatever he saw on the screen. “I have to step out anyway so I guess I could go get us some snacks.” Lance grinned up at him. “But then I’m going to help you with English so you can leave and I can finish my work without your obnoxious whining”.

“Ouch,” Lance gestures to his heart in feigned hurt. “Whatever man. You sure you don’t just want me to leave so you can invite your other _friend_ over”. He flinched inwardly at how clingy and odd that sounded, but wiggled his eyebrows so that Keith would know what he was insinuating.

Keith’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“No need to play coy, a little birdie told me the other day that you’re crushing really hard.” Lance pushed himself to a sitting position as he closed his engineering textbook.

Keith’s mouth dropped opened instantly, his expression changing from confused to horrified in a split second. Lance could see a faint blush start to form.

Lance continued, “And I’m really displeased I had to hear this through the grapevine, so to speak, rather than from you.”

“I don’t have a crush” Keith replied, his face now stoic but slightly frustrated. Lance could see his dark eyes centering in on the floor, blinking anxiously with fear and something else he couldn’t quite identify. Keith was obviously lying. Didn’t he know Lance knew how to read him by now?

“You sure?”

“Yes, Lance, I’m sure.”

“I dunno, I really think you do. I mean, your phone has been blowing up all afternoon. And I’m here so…”

“Where is this even coming from?”

“I already told you…”

“Lance, just...” Lance watched in amusement as Keith’s frustrated face grew more red. “I don’t have a _crush_ , so can we please just drop it.”

“Alright, whatever you say buddy” Lance grinned, raising an eyebrow knowing fully well that he was not going to just drop it, thank you very much. He’s been waiting long enough since he overheard their friend Pidge say that Keith was pining and as Keith’s best friend Lance thinks he’s a little entitled to know who that person may be. I mean, Keith knows Lance’s obsession with the beautiful, platinum blonde, upperclassman Allura so it’s only fair.

Right?

When Keith stepped out of his room, cursing under his breath, Lance moved into action. As it so happened, befriending Keith had many advantages. Advantages like knowing bits of information that only people close to you would know; interesting information that you would never think to be useful until it is. Information like how Keith liked to tap his emotions into his essays for Creative Writing—because he didn’t outwardly like or know how to express himself in the ways that he wanted. Information like how Keith liked to keep his personal essays on his iPad rather than on his laptop. (“What if someone steals it Lance? I don’t need them knowing what kind of shit goes through my head!”) Because, you know, if you stole a laptop the first thing you would do is go through some college kid’s classwork files.

If Keith was really gone for someone, there’s a good chance he happened to slip it into a random piece of work. And Lance was going to find it.

The thing is, Lance wasn’t expecting to it was that easily. He thought for sure it was going to be much harder. He thought for sure that he would have to search into the deepest part of his mind to try and analyze whatever hints he could find in the sentences Keith typed to lead him to who the person might be.

But as he opened the latest file, Lance didn’t have to look past the second sentence.

**_Lance smiled up at him and he felt as if the ground beneath their feet could open up, swallowing them whole, and he wouldn’t mind one bit_ ** **.**

He could still see it, typed as clear as day, etching itself into the back of his brain. Lance feels his body go numb. It has to be some kind of coincidence, because yeah, he doesn’t know the complete context of the story. Maybe he should look at something else.

So, he opens another file.

**_Lance._ **

And another.

**_Lance_ ** **,**

Holy fuck. He stares frozen at the screen.

_Holy shit._

It’s him.

The person that Keith likes is him.

And now Lance is here, lying again on the probably filthy floor, trying not to think about how Keith could walk in at any moment, trying to remember what it feels like to breathe, and any signs he missed that would have led him to knowing this beforehand.

How could he have missed that?

“Lance…”

Lance didn’t even hear the door open.

“Is everything okay?”


End file.
